


Buddies

by rollingday_s



Series: Ravenclaw AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: Jun’s giddiness is quick to fade when it’s Nino’s turn to get sorted.**I had to repost this to make it part of a series (unless someone knows how I can mark onlyonechapter of a multi-chapter as part of a series)**





	

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE** : This is part of a series of ficlets set in an Hogwarts AU in which the Arashi members are all in Ravenclaw. 
> 
> Ohno is the oldest, Sho and Aiba are two years behind him, and Jun and Nino are right after them. You can find a reference post & characters cheat sheet [HERE](https://rollingday-s.dreamwidth.org/7855.html)!

**buddies** | Matsumiya | PG | Hogwarts AU | 430 words  


 

“You’ve been sorted… into Ravenclaw!?”

Jun can’t believe his eyes as he sees Nino sit down beside him at the Ravenclaw table. Around them, first year students like them are still being sorted into their Houses.

Jun had been so proud that the Sorting Hat had just barely been placed on his head when it immediately shouted “RAVENCLAW!” He had joined his older friends at the table with a big smile on his face. He was still revelling in the compliments from his new Housemates when he had heard that “Ninomiya Kazunari” had been, too, sorted in the same house.

“Congrats, Nino,” is saying Sho, extending his arm to pat him on the back.

“Isn’t it great?” Aiba yells. Ohno, next to him, doesn’t flinch or change his expression but he mumbles something while he waves his wand and his head gets wrapped in a bubble that seem to protect him from Aiba's screams in his ear. “We’re all in the same House!”

“B—but,” Jun stutters, “I thought you would be sorted into Slytherin.” He points his finger at Nino accusingly. He can’t have Nino in the same House as his. In the same dorm as his. Oh my god, in the same _room_ as his.

Nino shrugs. “I guess the Hat saw my hidden genius potential.”

Jun’s head is a mess the whole evening after that. He can’t believe, he thinks while he and Nino follow their friends into the Ravenclaw Common Room a while later, that he has to spend the next seven years in close contact with him after… _the incident_. He blushes slightly when he thinks about Nino’s face at the time.

They stop on the first floor, in front of a big wooden door.

“Here’s your dorm room,” Sho says, pointing at the plaque there. ' _First years_ ' is written on it in bronze.

“Sho-chan and I are in the second years’ room if you need us,” Aiba says with a failed wink before going up another flight of stairs, dragging Sho and Ohno, who’s a fourth year, with him.

There are three other first years shyly looking around when Jun pushes the door carefully and enters the room. There are five beds, one for each of them, with trunks at their feet. Jun quickly locates his trunk and throws himself on the bed next to it.

“So,” Nino is standing in front of Jun’s mattress, “we’re neighbours, Housemates, and now,” he points at his trunks on Jun’s right and grins, “bed buddies, it seems.”

Jun groans inwardly. It’s going to be a long seven years.


End file.
